Kitty
Appearance Kitty's fur ranges from a light tan color on the overlaying layer to white on the under-layer, with patterns of grayish-brown markings in various areas. Aside from the more prominent marking on her face, Kitty also sports stripes that run down from the base of her neck to the tip of her tail. A few stray stripes can also be seen on her shoulders as well as her calves and around her collarbone. Her hair is a deep brown to black color, and is normally kept short. She may grow it out longer on occasion and wear it in a ponytail, but most of the time keeps it to a short, shoulder-length cut. Her eyes are a striking blue, a combination of the light hue of the sky with the darker hue of the ocean. Kitty is almost always seen wearing her armor, which is composed mainly of light leather, hooded garments, and accessories that feature feathers or bones that she's gathered from her travels all across Skyrim. Sometimes she will wear the mask that she earned after a fierce battle she'd had with the Dragon Priest Krosis on occasion, mainly for the sake of protection or if she needs to hide her face for whatever reason. If an occasion calls for more casual wear, she'll wear mostly tank or halter tops and short capris, since she prefers to wear more lightweight clothing for the sake of mobility and freedom. Kitty isn't often too inclined to wear modern clothing, as she wears her armor almost all of the time and is still getting used to the shift in fashion between medieval and modern, but she'll (reluctantly) wear more appropriate clothing depending on the event, situation, etc. Personality Kitty's initial personality comes off as a bit brusque to those she's meeting for the first time. She's hardy, street-wise, sarcastic, and a little rough around the edges, and she oftentimes maintains a serious outlook due to her past professions involving thieving and assassinations. She takes pride in the skills she has honed through vigorous training as well as tough tasks and quests she's undertaken, mostly in lockpicking, sneaking, archery, and one-handed weapons, and gets easily offended when someone belittles or makes jokes on her abilities. Kitty also detests it very much when other rip on her by poking fun at stereotypes directed towards Khajiits, as she has had to deal with this on several occasions since Khajiits aren't necessarily well liked in Skyrim. The same also goes when others poke fun at her for basically being a cat, though oftentimes she'll let these jokes slide if she likes them well enough, among a few other reasons. Despite her dislike for cat-related jokes, Kitty very much enjoys drinking milk and cream and playing with a ball of yarn, though she'll never admit to this out loud. Kitty is still rather out-of-touch when it comes to learning the social life, politics, and many other aspects of the modern world since it is such a huge shift from living in medieval times back in Skyrim. She has very little to no understanding of most modern things, such as slang terms, transportation, smoking, etc., and often looks very confused when she sees or hears someone say or do something that she doesn't understand. She'll often enlist the help of others to figure out what a certain slang term means or how a certain machine operates, though it usually takes quite some time for her to fully understand what's completely new to her. Still, she's doing her best to learn, slowly but surely. Despite her normally rough attitude, Kitty does have several soft spots that she doesn't care to admit most of the time. She's not one to turn down a person in need of help, no matter how simple, complicated, or ridiculous the task may be. She is also shown to be quite charitable, as she'll gladly donate money to a homeless person or to an organization accepting charity funds. Kitty is also quite fond of children, and she'll often take time out of her own activities to play with them, make sweet treats for them, or buy them little gifts out of the kindness of her heart. When it comes to combat, Kitty has no problems with lending someone one of her weapons to use for a time, such as whenever she offers one of her swords to Isis to use for protection, as long as she gets it back in the near future. Love & Romance Personality